


Ain't Too Proud To Beg

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Boys in Love...eventually, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotionally Repressed, Erotic Bathing, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, but then it gets better, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon想要的就是求Illya要他。现在，要做的就是说服Illya。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ain't Too Proud To Beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040375) by [tumtatumtum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum). 



“它。不非得。搭配。”

站在高档女士服装店的正中央，Illya瞪着他这个‘暂时性但还是让人丧气’的搭档。他在磨牙，这是在见到这个特工败类之后才添的毛病。Napoleon Solo——风流倜傥的行动派。那些在电影或小说里见到的魅力、天资和领袖气质，在现实生活中会令大部分人丧命。他不适合干这行，不像Illya这样合适。他那些猝不及防的评价，微小的动作或者只是一挑眉，都会让Illya血液奔腾。

Illya从来都不能好好控制情绪。

幸运的是，Gaby出来的时候光彩照人同时又因为整个事件的局面异常恼火。Illya很高兴这分散了他的注意，而且Solo也离开了。

他的手指一直都在抽搐。

——————————

Illya不明白为什么这个世界总是跟他过不去，不过他已经习惯了。当然他见过的最令人讨厌的一个人， Illya厌恶的西方堕落的典范，会在他“永久性从KGB出借”这段时间被指派给他做搭档。

发抖更严重了。

不是因为他的暴脾气。令人吃惊的是，他的脾气好了些。也许跟他上头没有长官时不时地激他火有关系。可能是因为现在这个组织有一个明显关心下属的好领导（威佛利对Gaby的疼爱对于Illya来说既可爱又好用）。Illya现在算是不再被一帮傻蛋包围，取而代之的是一男一女，两人都聪明机智，巧舌如簧，拿他找乐，并会例行地救他一命。

队上的女性不是问题所在。Illya已经很喜欢这个小拆车厂出来的女孩了，也许在另一种人生里他俩能凑成一对儿。他能给Gaby 的注意力都让威佛利接手过去，这没逃过Solo的眼睛。

Solo什么都没说，只是翘起了嘴角，Illya觉得他的双手又开始发抖。

他知道，现在它们不是因为愤怒而发抖。但他不清楚这种情感该如何称谓。里面包含着愤怒，但还有烦扰、不满，以及强烈的欲望想要用手抓着Solo，按住他直到牛仔再也无法如此气定神闲。

Illya没有好好审视过他的这种感觉。这会让他惹上麻烦的。他在心里给这种叫‘Napoleon Solo’的情感捆上胶布，不去管它，该干嘛干嘛。

用这种方法压抑情感引起的问题是，你的问题根本无法解决。空气在一点一点消失，早晚就会——嘭！

对于Illya来说，嘭这一下具有双重含义，比喻义，还有字面上的意思。

嘭！一颗子弹擦过Solo的脑袋，把牛仔脸旁边的墙灰炸开来。Solo眼都没眨，可Illya看见了 _红色_ 。他从藏身处站起来，蹲到一箱价值连城的古董后面，打出精准的五枪。五个THRUSH特工倒地，要么死了要么快死了。Napoleon挑起一边眉毛，Illya感到自己剩余的自制力又不见了一点儿。

“你一直不带着我在自己练习吗，危机？”

不是。Illya没有不带着Napoleon自己一个人练习。他们每周三次打靶练习，尽管Illya使劲浑身解数，他俩目前还是打了个平手。赌注是Illya最喜爱的指挥的帽子，Illya可不能输。Napoleon已经威胁要烧掉它。

Illya一个字都没说，只是狠狠一脚把门踹倒。他哐唧哐唧地跺脚走出地下室，拉着Napoleon的夹克领子把他拖了出去。牛仔抗议说他把衣服都弄皱了，Illya只把拳头攥得更紧。很好。他想让牛仔脸红，让他生气。他想让牛仔像他自己一样失控。

到了十个路口之外，Illya才觉得他们已经安全了。他把Napoleon一把扔进一个黑漆漆的小胡同里。后者双手手掌撑住墙稳住身体，因为刺痛嘶嘶地吸气。

“小心点，危机。坏人们还在呢，记得吗？”

“闭。嘴。”

Napoleon意识到Illya真的发怒时已经太晚了，他来不及逃开就被转了个身摁回到砖墙上。他的双手被拉高手腕钉在了头顶，而Illya的另一只手摸上他的脸。Illya没下重手扇了他一下，羞辱大过疼痛。Napoleon瞪着他，完全目瞪口呆。

“你觉得……你觉得这是个 _游戏_ 。你以为每次都能靠勾搭人脱身，你以为每·一·次你都能全身而退。”

在说到‘每一次任务’这几个字的时候，Illya又轻拍了Napoleon的脸几下。这几下几乎算得上是爱的巴掌（love tap）了，Napoleon直哼哼，Illya又按了下去。

“ _爱打扮_ ，又娇气的家伙。进了屋就试图要勾引男爵夫人，就算你知道，你 **早知道** 她允许你这么做。”

Illya一把抓住Napoleon的下巴，后者因为脸上那长着老茧的手指擦过的触感倒抽了一口气。Illya的手很大，拇指捏着Napoleon的下巴，其他手指叉开掐在脸上，小指陷进了Napoleon耳后美妙的小窝儿里。他从来没见过Illya这样子，也不觉得会有人见过他这样。现在好像Illya的真实面目终于呈现在他眼前，见到此景，Napoleon觉得自己的膝盖直发软。

他的危机美得摄人心魄。被他摁住，在这个男人身下无能为力，这感觉让Napoleon浑身兴奋点都蠢蠢欲动，因为长久以来都没有遇到过这样的伴侣了，他能感觉到纯粹的兴奋在不断聚集。

他都不记得上次自己迅速变得如此之硬是何年何月。

Illya好像完全没有意识到Napoleon的窘境，还在继续。

“需要每个人都倾慕你，不是吗？虚荣的家伙，除非有人跟你说你有多漂亮，要不然就一直瞎折腾。”

Illya的手放开Napoleon的脸，改去抓他整齐的头发，手指深陷在柔软的黑发里扭动。Napoleon想要的呻吟从喉咙传出来，他真的很尴尬。他一直都喜欢被人揪头发。

“你，你是个专干这个的贱货。有人吸你的老二，有人让你干，你就昏头了。你愿意跪下， _求着_ 要。为了一句夸奖你能干出什么事来？”

Illya倾身下来，Napoleon知道对方压低声音试图威吓自己，可对方的嗓音和贴近他耳朵的动作都让Napoleon觉得这一刻他俩亲昵无比。Napoleon开始感到血液奔流变热，周围的世界开始模糊，只聚焦到Illya按在他身上的双手上，还有Illya紧压住自己的修长躯体上。Illya声音低沉，粗哑地挤出一句话：

“你会让人怎么 _用_ 你？”

Napoleon再次呻吟起来，声音更加放肆，而且双膝也发软着开始往里扣紧。Illya粗暴地抓住他往上提，然后把他的搭档一把推搡着抵在墙上。Napoleon抬头看向Illya，嘴唇微张着喘息，Illya恼火地低头看他，随即再次凑近，然后——

Illya停住。就在停在Napoleon的嘴唇跟前，后者的双眼睁大，可是一言未发。他耐心地等待着什么事情发生，如果Illya现在没有在心里打鼓，他一定会陶醉于自己的成果。最后到这一刻，他才意识到他俩目前的姿势和情形。

要是有人现在看见他俩这个姿势，会觉得像是什么样子？两个男人在吵架，还是一对儿禁断恋人？这想法吓得Illya缩身退开去，一下子松开了Napoleon。Napoleon叫了一声坐到地上，屁股不雅地撞上地面。他抬头看向Illya，微微有点呆滞，眼神恍惚，Illya现在明白那是因为欲望所生。就在这一刻，Illya意识到他俩都硬了，他自己硬的发疼，他想也跟着Napoleon坐到地上，把他 _吞掉_ ——

Illya直起身，转过来，迅速向走廊尽头走去。他毫无必要地花了很长时间确保没有人跟踪他们，等他估摸着大概过了足够久的时长之后，敷衍地说了句“安全”。他的心在胸口狂跳。Illya不明白是怎么回事。

“就在你后面，危机。”Solo无礼但又充满暗示的回答传来，声音听起来更加低沉了。Illya点头但没有回头看，只是开始迂回着返回安全屋。这一晚后来的时间他都没有去看Napoleon，所以也就正巧错过了Napoleon盯着他的样子。当然是双眉挑起的样子。

——————

就像一个可怕的开关被打开了，Illya对Napoleon抱有的每一个黑暗想法现在都被点亮了，这很糟糕。

Illya一度对Napoleon那套貌似没完没了的性爱征服十分恼火，但是现在，他意识到自己手指窜过的不可抑制的战抖其实在昭示着 _嫉妒_ 。他像个壮硕的保镖一样守在Napoleon的房门口，怒视着那些凌晨时分从卧室离开的女人们。她们瞪大眼睛，惊慌逃走。有一个人居然还道了歉，不过这只是令Illya更凶狠地盯着她。

Napoleon通常都会在1-2分钟之后闲散地溜达到门口，身披一件睡袍，头发因为性爱一团乱。他歪嘴轻蔑地笑着，边抿了口咖啡，随后会请Illya进来吃早餐并进行晨间通报。Illya跟他进去，轻轻咔哒一声关上门，一小时一字不说。Napoleon则会给他俩做美味的煎蛋饼，然后俩人就在寂静中吃早餐。Napoleon在Illya的注视下开始不安扭动，他会先开口，每次都是。

“对不起，Illya。”

Illya没出声，知道没有任何需要道歉的理由。但是两人之间的某些东西需要一个道歉。Illya自己做不了。

“求你了，Illya。对不起。”

寂静还在继续。Napoleon会继续呜咽，继续哀求。直到最后……

“你想让我求你？”

到这时，就太过了。每次都是。Illya会觉得他的五脏六腑都揪到了一起，心脏都收紧了。他一把推开椅子站起身，急忙收拾桌子，把碟子堆到洗碗池，手忙脚乱地开始洗起来。接下来，轮到Napoleon一声不响地坐着，直到他终于受不了高大的苏联人这种被动攻击型冷暴力的刷盘子形式，回屋去换衣服。

等Napoleon从卧室出来，身着最考究的西装，他又恢复如常。Illya把最后一个碟子放在干燥架上，也装着自己恢复了常态。假装一切都恢复了。

————

 

直视事物本质带来的一个问题就是要想再次忽略它们已经不可能了。特别是在他们穿上晃眼的泳衣之后。

他们在巴西里约热内卢，调查一名前纳粹分子，以及非法进口橙子案件。还有可卡因。除去世界范围的各种痛苦，他们调查的对象喜欢在最豪华酒店的其中一家进行日光浴。他们的命令是盯住他，等他与国际走私犯THRUSH接头。任务简单直接，可是Illya最近觉得自己难以集中精神。

“这个叫speedo，危机。现在美国人都穿这个。你应该试试，这衣服有很大的活动自由。”

“看起来不怎么自由，牛仔。”

Napoleon近乎野性的笑容仿佛肉眼可见般地扫过Illya的神经。Gaby在Napoleon身旁躺下开始晒太阳，她身着樱桃红的比基尼戴着相配的太阳镜，肌肤看起来已经有小麦色了。她才应该是让Illya从太阳镜下偷眼观看的那个人，而不是这只美国花孔雀。然而他的太阳镜貌似没有用，因为Napoleon隔一会儿就会扭头看他，还挑起眉毛。

等他看第五次的时候，Illya喝干酒杯，站起身。

“目标正在回酒店。我会从远处跟踪并汇报。”

“我也去。两个人跟踪，比一个人不容易引起怀疑。一个人绝对会把人吓到，两个人呢，有可能被想成抱有某种色情目的的一对儿。”

Illya磨了磨牙，点头。Napoleon起来，招摇地抹了一下胸口，随即微笑着信步跟在Illya身后朝酒店走去。

“小伙子们，好好玩。哦，我要去满个杯。”Gaby哼着歌，无动于衷地看着两人离开。她真希望Illya能把Napoleon对于speedo的建议听进去。

Napoleon看到自己躺过的印子还在日光浴躺椅上，想着一边昏昏睡去一边晒得像Gaby的泳衣一样红，笑容更大了。Illya带头顺着海滩往下走，来到一个十分偏僻的山洞。Napoleon转身，微笑，自己就贴到了石壁上，挑着眉毛。他抬起胳膊交叠着枕在脑后，这个自大的混蛋，Illya被这个魅力四射的男人完全搞得七荤八素。

那家伙看起来太镇定了。Illya要打破它。

“过来。”

Napoleon勾起眉。

“有本事你来啊。”

Illya冲过来，抓住Napoleon的头发，逼他跪下来。Napoleon只是轻哼了一声，叹了口气。他的双眼大睁，抬头盯着Illya，表情饥渴并且 _松了口气_ 。

“终于啊，危机，我都等不下去了。你知道在我和那些情人还没真正开始前，顺手趴在多少个人身上睡着了吗？这已经开始败坏我的名声了，亲爱的。”

“闭。嘴。”

“你。有。这。本。事。吗。”

Illya吼了一声，没经大脑，一阵欲火支配了他的行为。他一把将Napoleon的脸摁向自己穿着还算摩登的泳装大裤衩的胯下，那里，他的勃起已经无处所藏。等以后，他会把这怪罪到肾上腺素的激增上。可是现在，他能做的就是掐住Napoleon光裸的后脖颈，向前 _狠拱_ 。虽然还隔着一层布料，但这无关紧要，虽然他疯狂的动作根本没有给Napoleon机会能好好地服侍他，但这也无关紧要。

因为这一切太美妙了。Napoleon跪在他身下，呻吟着，狂乱地舔弄他在Illya分身上能舔到的任何地方，同时Illya还一边发疯似的把他的脸往胯下按。Napoleon一只手摸上了自己的阴茎时，Illya吼得更大声了，而Napoleon也更响地呻吟出来。Illya更狠地抓着他的头发，Napoleon贴着他的肉体叫出了声，Illya都能感觉到从分身上传来的震动。

一切尽在掌控的感觉真美妙，看着Napoleon Solo这个迷人的偷心贼，他的Napoleon，乱糟糟的跪在身下，膜拜他，膜拜他的分身，无论Illya给予他什么都渴求地接纳。Illya几乎无法呼吸。

随即，Napoleon就开始在他身下愉悦地扭动，Illya _知道_ 如果再这样继续下去，那人就要高潮了，这想法像火苗般窜过他全身的骨头，Illya——

Illya一下把Napoleon从身上推开。

他的搭档不雅地“啊”叫了一声，就跌倒在了身下的沙土上，而Illya则一脸震惊地站在那儿。他——他们差点……

“你TM到底怎么回事，危机？”

Napoleon站在他跟前，在他眼前，还半硬着。头发乱七八糟朝各个方向地支楞着，脸颊绯红，汗津津地泛着光。他真美，Illya的心因为渴望发疼。渴望着他求不得的东西。他从Napoleon身上渴求的，就算在现代社会不再被禁止，对Napoleon来说却并不公平。他想要 _占有_ 这个男人，用连他自己都觉得恐惧的方式，想把自己的利爪陷进他的皮肤、灵魂里，然后再也不松手。

他怎么能向Napoleon开口索求呢？他十分清楚Napoleon Solo随时都会留一手， 更不用说他在人前可以说是一秒一变脸。

一切都是他荒谬的幻想，Illya心里很清楚。

“对——对不起，Napoleon。”Illya语气诚恳。Napoleon从暴怒，到安静、若有所思。他盯着Illya看了很长时间， Illya就这么让他看。他无法用言语解释自己的感受，只能希望对方能看出他的所想。

Napoleon肯定瞧出了一些端倪，因为过了几分钟，他柔声说道：

“我不知道你想要什么，Illya，我需要你告诉我，否则我无法给你你想要的。Illya，求你，告诉我就好。”

“我不能求你，Napoleon！”Illya突然爆发了，Napoleon瞪大双眼。

“Illya，我从来都没……”

“你不需要！以后也不会！”Illya轻蔑地在两人之间摆摆手，随即大步离去，怒气冲天地朝酒店方向走去。Gaby要喝一杯，他也需要。

Napoleon静静地站在那里看他离去。他完全搞不清楚刚刚发生了什么，可是很明显他俩之间有了误会。他钟爱的危机出了什么问题，不论现在他俩在进行什么游戏，他们绝对是在遵循完全不同的游戏规则，根本对不上。

Napoleon手指扫过发丝，叹了口气。他不知道该怎么做，但是这永远也不会阻止他跟Illya Kuryakin纠缠不休。他强咽下自己被拒的苦涩，而专心去想Illya眼中的痛楚，一边步履艰难地走回Gaby那里，一边思考着自己如何把苏联人的心赢回来。

如果他真能赢回来的话。


	2. Electric Decisions 激动的决断

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在看到要以Napoleon作为代价时，Illya正视了内心。

警告

本章有电刑描写

 

任务从这时起开始出岔子了。

都是Illya的错，这让他懊恼无比。他现在甚至都无法在Napoleon身边假装正常了。无论何时跟美国人在同一房间时，他的手都抖得厉害，不得不插进口袋里。情形已经糟糕到Gaby把他叫到一旁问他是不是想聊聊。

Illya十分肯定，他活到这么大都没有如此尴尬过。

然而，混乱并没有就此打住。Napoleon和Illya被Gaby从公寓里踢了出来，去跟随前纳粹分子完成一项追踪任务。Napoleon静悄悄地走过巴西的街道，他柔软的亚麻衣料在明亮的光线下都能看透了。Illya觉得他体内有一只横冲直撞的猛兽，他的手抖得更加厉害。

“来吗，危机？还是说你就这么一直偷偷跟在我身后了？”

“我没有偷偷跟着。”

“哦，你确实跟了。而且还跟得不错。非常……有威吓性。”Napoleon说“威吓性”的时候，那个词在他舌尖上滚动，听起来就像是纯粹的罪孽。Illya的低吼声变得更加深沉。

“哦高兴点，危机。你需要学会放轻松。”

说着，Napoleon就转过身轻柔地用一只手按住Illya，直到他俩隐身到一堵墙后面。Napoleon的双眼敏锐地盯住目标，此时前纳粹分子停下，走进一家古董店。Napoleon和Illya瞧着，等了一分钟，不过Illya完全无法集中精神。他的注意力都落到了Napoleon的睫毛上，和它们投射到他脸颊上忽闪忽闪的样子。

“你觉得呢，我们要跟他进去吗？这可能是个陷阱，他也许在几个街口以前你盯着我后背的时候，就发现我们了。”

Illya错了。 _现在_ 才是他这辈子活这么大最尴尬的时刻。

Illya低吼了一声，“噌”地墙后窜出来，歪歪斜斜地朝商店入口走去。只要能不让他看到Napoleon和他那纤细的睫毛，什么都行。

“Illya，等一下……”Napoleon咬牙在身后低声叫他，不过Illya还是直愣愣地朝前走。他跌跌撞撞进了商店，头顶上的铃铛响起，表明有人进了门。他看见前纳粹分子帽子的轮廓在最里面的房间闪过，笨拙地跟过去，同时听见门铃再次响起，是Napoleon跟他前后脚进来了。

Illya转过一个拐角，被10个随扈，一个前纳粹傻X，几尊昂贵的好像是明代的花瓶问候了一遍。几秒钟之后Napoleon就撞上了他的后背。

“啊，晚上好啊先生们。最近有没有在附近见到过德国人渣？”Napoleon轻快地说道，Illya真想翻个白眼，不过那样就太不专业了。

前纳粹轻蔑一笑，道：“抓住他们。好好招待一下。”

Illya和Napoleon跟对方大打出手，打碎了好几个花瓶之后，Illya在关键时刻分了神，因为有一个纳粹手下用花瓶砸中了Napoleon的头。瓷片四处飞溅，Napoleon跌倒在地。恐惧窜过Illya全身，令他丧失了宝贵的几秒钟，这足够让他的后脑遭受了沉重的一击，他被打晕了。

 

————————————————————————

 

Illya醒来时，非常不幸地发现自己的处境跟绑在椅子上简直一模一样。他的头在一跳一跳地作痛，不过没有看东西重影的现象，所以应该没有脑震荡。还好。

不过映入他眼帘的问候场面，却令他肝胆俱碎。

Napoleon坐在他对面，呼吸沉重。他又一次被捆了电椅上，这一次上身赤裸。Illya的心一下子沉了下去，跳得飞快。他知道，Napoleon到现在还会因为当时鲁迪叔叔的电椅经历而做噩梦，Illya曾不止一次在他的尖叫声把全旅店的客人都吵醒前，唤醒他。

Napoleon紧张地朝Illya笑笑，这让后者感觉更糟了。他的牛仔的勇敢表情一点都不勇敢。

“啊，你醒了。太好了。我正要把你的搭档重新介绍给我同事的机器呢。我觉得这东西让人开口讲话的功能真是棒极了。”

“艹你妈！”Illya凶狠地说道，他声音里的恶意把屋里的人都吓了一跳。他的眼睛没有离开Napoleon，手臂被绳子绑在身后，完全无用。Napoleon冲他挑挑眉毛，Illya真想沮丧地哭出来。

“真是无礼。当然，你的搭档会为此付出代价的。”

随后，这架恐怖的机器开始嗡鸣，Napoleon猛地在座椅上挣动起来，刺耳的尖叫从他喊破的喉咙里传来，Illya则坐在那把该死的椅子上毫无用处的看着。过了永远那么久，等前纳粹把那该死的东西关掉时，Illya在和Napoleon一起叫喊。Illya觉得自己已经失控，在椅子上前后挣扎，可那东西是金属的，被钉在了地板上一动不动，他被困住了。

Napoleon在喘息，不过已经不再尖叫。也许这才使Illya能够冷静下来靠在椅背上，他的胸口上下起伏，手腕因为绳子的摩擦开始流血。

“红色危机真是名不虚传。简直不像人类啊，是吧？”

发生了这么多事，唯独这句话把Napoleon惹毛了。“你是个瘦小枯干的小矮子，脑袋上的毛都长到胸上去了。”Napoleon上气不接下气地狠狠说道，Illya想要哭出来。他怎么非得要去挑衅呢？

“你这个自负傲慢的小混蛋……等我玩够了，你会求我宰了你！”

Napoleon朝那人龇了龇牙，看到那个他熟悉的Napoleon Solo时，Illya反而宽慰了些——这个冷酷的盗贼，经过战争历练的士兵，遵照命令杀人的男人。Napoleon野性地笑了笑，在捆绑带允许的范围内尽力探身向前，压低嗓音用优雅却带着威胁的口气说道：

“我。从不。求人。”然后就一口口水吐到了那人鞋上。他靠回椅子里，曲起手指，得意地笑着。

前纳粹对Napoleon咒骂着一边拨起开关，Illya觉得空气从房间里抽走了。他将被迫看着他美丽、愚蠢又完美的Napoleon被活生生烧焦。

“停！停下，求你，我恳求你！”机器令人惊恐的嗡鸣声暂停，又过了一小会儿Napoleon才停止战抖。等他停下时，竟然鲁莽地喘息着说道：

“你TM在搞什么，危机？”

“闭。嘴。”

Napoleon露出一个最灿烂的微笑，呼哧呼哧地说：“有本事来啊。”Illya几乎也向他微笑起来。

“这么快就愿意求我了？我听说苏联人可要比这难搞啊。”

“停下，求你。”Illya恳求着，这比他曾经想象的要容易的多。为了Napoleon，他心想，他一直愿意做任何事。

“很感人，真的。不过恐怕你没有我要的情报。这个嘛，就因为我高兴。”

前纳粹再一次打开开关，Illya听着Napoleon的尖叫由弱到强从空气中传来。

他的视线浸入一片血红的海洋，他能感知到的最后一件事就是绳子终于断了。

 

——————————————————

 

Illya恢复意识时，他正扶着跌跌撞撞的Napoleon朝一辆汽车跑去，一边躲避头顶上的子弹。Illya把Napoleon塞进后座，从他身上爬过去，在驾驶室翻找钥匙，最后终于发动了汽车。轮胎发出尖锐的摩擦声带着他们从这栋别墅冲出，几分钟后子弹也不再从身后射来了。Illya查看了一下身后，见到没人追击松了一口气，随即他的目光就落到了后座的Napoleon身上。

Napoleon的胸口上下起伏，手抖了一下。不过看从后视镜里对上了Illya的目光，像小太阳一样微笑起来，Illya这才发觉自己也在回应。

 

————————————————————————

 

很明显，Illya把前纳粹的脑壳在他那架该死的机器上猛撞不止。几天后，他看到威佛利带来的最终报告时，试图表现的没那么惊讶。Napoleon和他躺在同一所医院的病房里，两架床在房间的两端，两人都在疗伤。Napoleon的伤口被医生断言是“表面伤口”，可是Illya心里明白伤势如何。Illya自己一直在恢复左小指的扭伤。就是因为砸那人头骨造成的。

“说实话，UNCLE的探员做出这种行为我真是无法原谅。不过必须得说，那人的死亡让港口的毒品运输中断了许久，所以……还不赖。”威佛利用一个欢快的微笑结束了报告，Illya突然无比希望自己能和Napoleon独处。

“说实话，威佛利，我不会道歉。我也希望Kuryakin和我能放几天假，这是应得的。知道吗，酷刑真的能把人累趴下。”Napoleon高兴地咧嘴笑着，威佛利则摇了摇头。

“好的，好的，那好吧。四天后回安全屋报道，接你们的下一项任务。”

Napoleon点头，抓起他破烂的外套，朝威佛利挥挥手出了房间。Illya跟在他身后，觉得自己不太像一头跟踪怪兽，而更像是只忠心耿耿的小狗。这是个进步。

到了他们的旧旅店里，Napoleon卸下一切伪装。Illya一在身后关上门，肩膀就垮了下来，Illya没有犹豫。他已经不再怀疑他们两人需要什么了。

Illya慢慢走到Napoleon跟前，看着对方悲伤乞求的眼睛，自己坚定地站在了他搭档的面前。他伸开双臂，揽住Napoleon给了他一个苏联熊式拥抱，而Napoleon则仿佛是断了线一般瘫倒在他怀里。他们两人站在那里，来回摇晃着，Illya做的基本就是抱着Napoleon站直，不让他躺到地上。Napoleon放纵自己沉浸在热度和心跳的安抚中，来自那个他认为自己可以依靠的男人。Illya则是让自己记住爱人初次的体香，希望这不是一次短暂的交汇。

随后， Illya在Napoleon头发上印下温柔一吻，并开始引着他向浴室走去。他俩在医院已经随便洗了洗，不过Illya想要把过去这几天的痕迹都从身上洗掉。

他放了一澡盆热水，把看起来是这个旅店提供的最奢侈的肥皂放入水中。接着，他转身招呼Napoleon，却发现他的搭档已经全脱光了。

Napoleon站在那儿，因为房间里在他周围蒸腾萦绕的水汽而泛着光华。他异常地美丽动人，肌肉结实，零星的胸毛，正毫不掩饰地赤身裸体站在那里。尽管他现在示人的面貌是如此令人迷醉，可Napoleon明显并没有想要引诱Illya。他抬起头开着对方，满是恳求和渴望。随即，就缓缓跪在了瓷砖地板上，盯着Illya。等待。

Illya感到自己硬了，可是却没有做出任何举动去纾解。这事儿可以一会再说——现在，他要照料Napoleon。

他引着Napoleon站起来，轻拦他入怀。当Illya把他用公主抱的姿势抱起来时，Napoleon发出一声惊叫，随后，他被放入水中时，又满足地叹了口气。Napoleon一感觉到浴缸里的温度便大声地呻吟着靠在了浴缸壁上，真是一副堕落放松的景象。Illya笑起来。完美啊。

Illya把奢侈肥皂蹭在浴花上，然后崇敬地顺着Napoleon身体的线条擦洗。他边洗边按摩着手下的每一寸肌肤，感觉着那身体的肌肉慢慢放松。在那番经历之后，此时，Napoleon在浴缸里软做了一滩，在水花和雾气中闪耀着光。他微张着嘴；Illya踌躇了一下。在他与搭档之间，这估计是第一次他 _有意_ 开始带有性欲的举动，对他来说，已经没有回头路了。

“ _Illya_ ……”Napoleon呢喃，Illya因为这声音里的渴求闭上眼睛。

“Illya…… _求你_ ……我想要……我要 _全部_ 。”

Illya因为他搭档的耐心笑起来，拇指滑进对方火热张开的嘴里。他轻柔地抬起Napoleon的脑袋往后仰，低头注视着他的爱人。Napoleon因为Illya眼中浓烈的欲望直哆嗦，自发地含着那人的拇指吮了一下。

“你想要？你得 _求_ 我，牛仔。”

Napoleon含着拇指笑起来。


	3. Call Me The Titanic Cause My Ship Is Sunk叫我泰坦尼克，因为我已经沉沦了

Illya扶着Napoleon迈出浴缸，又帮他用毛茸茸的浅蓝色毛巾擦干，Napoleon真是欣喜极了。他被紧紧地裹起来，感到温暖、安全、搂在怀中。他觉得自己被人珍视。

Napoleon知道对于Illya双手在他身上触碰的感觉，他永远也戒不掉了。他已经能感觉到那双手在他肉体上，在他 _灵魂_ 上的烙印。尽管现在，Illya再一次把他抱了起来送他去卧室，他像是漂浮着一般，却出乎意料地焦躁不安。Illya把他整个托抱在怀里，可他不明白为什么。

Illya温柔地把Napoleon转过身，让他趴在自己大腿上；开始抚摸揉搓Napoleon的肩膀，缓慢，充满肉欲。Illya在身下那人的后背上用了某种药油，Napoleon真心觉得，就算现在有人用枪抵着他的脑袋，他的四肢都无法动一下。Illya的大手缓缓按压他颈部和肩膀的肌肉，随后向下是腰侧和脊椎。等轮到Napoleon结实的臀瓣时，他的臀胯贴着Illya傲人的勃起，下意识地微微抖动。

Napoleon突然难耐地意识到他自己也硬了，Illya的手开始揉捏他的臀瓣时，他自己同时也在把分身跟Illya的蹭在一起。Napoleon已经准备好开始大动起来，可他此时此刻就像一只慵懒的猫。Illya抓住了这个机会。

在Napoleon因为欲望的迷雾安静片刻之时，Illya也在被地狱业火般的欲望灼烧，因此他开始迅速行动。他所有的感官都被Napoleon磨砺了，被他的肌肤，眼睛，还有令人觉得老天不公的活力美臀。当他觉得身下人又开始扭动时，他毫不犹豫地一把掐住Napoleon的后颈，挤压。

“别。动。”Illya呼呼直喘，被自己的咬牙切齿吓了一跳。他俩甚至还什么都没开始做呢。在他身下，Napoleon哆嗦了一下，不动了。他又开始爱抚身下人的臀瓣，尽情享受着那人克制、平稳的呼吸。

随即， Illya的手毫无预警又坚定地落在Napoleon的右臀瓣上。臀肉在掌下弹动，干脆响亮的“啪”声令Illya胯部猛地一顶。Napoleon绷紧身体呻吟着，低沉但很大声。Illya没说话。他说不出话——他甚至都不敢相信眼下这一切真的发生了。他又开始温柔的抚弄Napoleon的屁股，手指描绘他自己留下的粉红的掌印。接着，又抬起来手。

幸运的是，身下人没怎么动。他扭伤的小指还能应付他把爱人按住需要的力量，另外，Napoleon没有试图想要逃开。

他 _撅起_ 了屁股。

他正翘起屁股，随着每一次拍打而浑身发抖，眼角处有泪，但还是饥渴地与Illya的身体和分身不断摩擦。Illya没有计数，只是继续手下的动作直到Napoleon的屁股又红又烫，他自己的手在这诱人的肉体做着标记。他继续，直到Napoleon _求他_ ——不是求他停下，而是想要 _更多_ 。

Illya无法——他无法相信这一切的 _真实性_ ，此时此刻的那些情感的真实性。他感到仿佛自己第一次看见色彩，这一切是那么耀眼，令人目眩。他忙不迭地在手指上抹上油，迫不及待又彻彻底底开始给Napoleon扩张。哦天呐，Napoleon全部接受了，热情急切地在Illya身下为他打开。

Illya不敢相信Napoleon里面有多紧。他难道没有——

“你以前没这么干过吗，牛仔？你像处子一样紧。”

“和和和和和——很久没有了。”

“难以置信。你的小穴饥渴难耐，正在把我的手指往里吸。对我这么亟不可待了？”

“是是是，Illya， _求你_ 。 _求你_ 干我，我TM要你进来。”

Illya使劲给Napoleon的屁股来了一巴掌，随着下一次刺入把无名指也捅了进去。

“就这样，就这样。你求我的时候听起来真棒，Napoleon。你还求过谁？”

Napoleon没有回答，很显然他已经完全沉迷在Illya不断进入他身体的手指上了。不知怎么，这激起一股火苗蹿上Illya的脊柱，他抓着Napoleon的头发把他上身拽起，后背反弓着，动弹不得——一只手在他屁股里，另一只揪着他头发。

“ _谁_ ？”

“艹艹艹艹，你！只有你，Illya，只有你，我发誓！”

“我不相信，美国人总是说谎。”

“没有！没有Illya，求你，求你了，我发誓，你要是想我可以证明给你看。求你了，亲爱的。”

Illya觉得他脑子里一团迷雾，晕乎乎的。Napoleon，这个美丽无私的男人趴在他身下，因为他的手指翻滚扭动，这经历简直让他灵魂出窍。他现在只能注意到Napoleon，还有他那张开的，因为口水而湿润的嘴巴。

Illya不知道到底发生了什么，不过当他脑子恢复正常运转的时候，他正压着Napoleon跨坐在他身上，把自己的老二送进对方嘴里。他的一只手托着Napoleon的后脑，让他能抬起头，一边把分身捅进他嘴里。Napoleon抬眼看着他，泪水和口水一起顺着脸颊往下淌到了下颌。

看起来他正在膜拜。看起来他坠入了爱河。

Illya觉得自己的心崩塌了一块，他的拇指扫过Napoleon的脸颊，拂去一滴泪，感到他的爱人含着自己的分身呻吟不止。

“你真美。”他低声对Napoleon说道，后者在他身下勐地一颤。Illya温柔地笑笑，遗憾地把分身从他口中退出来；用一吻封住了Napoleon的声音，一边快速顺着他身体下移。他提起Napoleon的双腿架到自己肩上，跟他贴在一起。但是，在真正开始动作之前，Illya倾身向前捏住Napoleon的下巴。

“我们一旦开始了，就没有回头路。对你如此，对我也一样。到时只剩‘我们’，你明白吗？”

Napoleon挑眉坏笑。然后点头，一边把Illya的拇指含进嘴里吮吸。

“一直都是只有‘我们’，亲爱的。”

Illya战抖着呼出一口气，点点头。他的手扶上Napoleon宽阔的肩膀，紧紧抓着，一边进入他爱人紧致湿润火热的身体里。他张开嘴却发不出声。快感的火花沿着脊柱一路蹿上，他知道这次结合将会改变他的一生，会不可救药地将他与身下之人永生联结在一起。

他还知道这一切不会花很长时间。

他希望未来的某天，他的自控力能更好些；这样他就能有时间慢慢膜拜Napoleon的身体，用手和舌头细细描画爱人的每一寸，带他攀上欢愉的顶峰，让他以后对任何人、任何事物，甚至是他自己的手都不会满足。他希望Napoleon能变成一头欲望的野兽，渴望在Illya身下被他占有。

他对未来抱有许多希望。现在他直视Napoleon的双眼，看到他的爱人在身下哀号着他的名字，未经触碰就达到高潮，他觉得那些愿望都会实现。

他在Napoleon的臂弯里睡去，手指划过爱人的发丝，一边呢喃着他做的每一个关于他俩的梦。Napoleon朝他坏笑着，也低诉着他的梦。

 

 

FIN


End file.
